Nagasawa Wakana
|image = WakanaSeeDream2017.jpg |caption = Nagasawa Wakana, 2017 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 162cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Singer, actress |active = 2008–2014 2017-2018 |agency = (2010-2011) Nippon Columbia (2017-2018) |label = (2010-2011) Office Zan, Label the Garden (2017-2018) |generation = 10th Generation |join = March 27, 2010 |left = September 11, 2011 |days = 1 Year, 5 Months, 15 Days |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Sakura Girls, SeeDream |instagram = }} Nagasawa Wakana (長澤和奏) is a former Japanese idol. She is a former member and sub-leader of seeDream under Label The Garden, a former member of Sakura Girls under Office Zan and a former member of Hello Pro Egg under Hello! Project. She was first introduced as a member of Hello Pro Egg at the 2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 3gatsu ~Yokohama GOLD!~ concert, and withdrew from the program in September 2011. Biography 2010 Nagasawa joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello Pro Egg, a program in which young girls train in hopes that one day they will debut into idols. Her first time performing was on May 2, 2010 during the second day of the Golden Week events "Hello! Project Presents ~ Hello☆Fest in Odaiba Gurume Park". 2011 Nagasawa auditioned for S/mileage's 2nd generation, but failed. Following the auditions, Nagasawa withdrew from Hello! Project and Hello Pro Egg in September. Her last performance as a member was on September 11, 2011 at Hello Pro Egg 2011 Happyoukai ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~. She then pursued a career in acting and as an idol. Her profile was soon discovered on Office Zan, an agency that mainly specializes in acting. 2012 It was revealed that Nagasawa would be joining a new idol group, Sakura Girls, under Office Zan. In October 2012, Nagasawa announced her first solo gravure image DVD, titled "Sora no Kanata e", it was released on November 23, 2012. 2015 In summer 2015, Nagasawa participated in the "Columbia Idol Audition" in hopes of joining a new idol label called "Label The Garden", although she was not chosen, her sister Yoshiho passed and became a first generation member of SeeDream, later debuting as a member of Flower Notes. 2017-2018: seeDream On April 22, 2017, it was announced that both Wakana and her sister Nanako joined Label The Garden as third generation members of the trainee group seeDream. On March 4, 2018, it was announced that the Nagasawa Wakana and Nanako will be graduating from seeDream on April 28. The decision comes after the middle sister, Yoshiho, announced her departure from Flower Notes. Profile Stats= *'Name: '''Nagasawa Wakana (長澤和奏) *'Nicknames:' Wakanya (わかにゃ), Nagasaa (ながさー), *'Birthday: *'''Birthplace: Iwate Prefecture, Japan *'Blood type: '''A *'Height:' 162cm *'Measurements:' B80cm, W59cm, H58cm *'Western Zodiac:' Scorpio *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rat *'Sakura Girls Color:' Redhttp://ameblo.jp/silverfairy-knignt/entry-11272547504.html *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Egg (2010–2011) *'Other groups:' **Sakura Girls (2012-2014) **seeDream (2017-2018) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Watching anime, reading manga, baking, cooking *'Favorite Color: Pink, black, white *'''Favorite Word: "Arigatou" (Thank You) *'Favorite Animal: '''Dog, Cat, Rabbit *'Favorite Manga: Bleach, Youko x Boku, Gintama, Hiyokoi, Fullmetal Alchemist *'''Favorite Food: Macaroons, Wagashi *'Least Favorite Food:' Spicy Foods, Raw vegetables *'Favorite Music Genres:' Jpop, Rock, Visual Kei *'Favorite Bands: '''SuG, ViViD, Golden Bomber, Sid, DIAURA. *'Looks up to:''' Kikkawa Yuu, Sainen Mia, Maeda Irori, Ueto Aya, Igawa Haruka, Otake Shinobi Discography Solo DVDs *2012.11.23 Sora no Kanata e (空の彼方へ) Singles Participated In ;SAKURA Girls *YOU & I LONDON Trivia *She is the great-great granddaughter of Kokubun Kenkichi, the first elected governor of Iwate Prefecture. *She is the oldest of three sisters in her family. Prior to the sisters joining Label The Garden, her sister Yoshiho was also under Office Zan with Wakana. *She wants to go to Paris. *She compares herself to a cat or rabbit, and she thinks she was a rabbit in a past life. *If she could be reborn, she'd like to be human again. *Her favorite brand is Liz Lisa. *Her favorite music genres are Jpop, Rock, and Visual Kei. *Her favorite type of man is cool, gentle, and interesting. *Considers her advantages looking serious, and being generous. *Her essentials are her phone, music player, lip balm and gum. See Also *"Nagasawa Wakana" on Label The Garden wikia Honorary Titles References External Links *Twitter (deleted) *Instagram (inactive) *Sakura Girls Profile (deleted) *Wakana and Yoshiho's blog (inactive) es:Nagasawa Wakana Category:Blood Type A Category:Members from Iwate Category:November Births Category:1996 Births Category:2010 Additions Category:2011 Departures Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members who failed a S/mileage audition Category:Former members who joined an Idol group Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:10th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Scorpio Category:Nagasawa Wakana Category:Red Member Color Category:Rat